


If fate were kinder

by ForestFox



Series: Dynasty Heroes [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamada Tadashi is a marked man. From the day he was born to the day someone manages to kill him. This is just one of the many times people have tried and almost succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If fate were kinder

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Another DW/BH6 AU, please note this chapter isn't really that shippy... but since it's after the last one it's a given they will be together. Don't want anyone stumbling on to the wrong parts of this verse.

Tadashi would never dare insult his father or even tell him his real thoughts. But he was outraged that his parents were adopting children into the Hamada family. It was stupid. Just because his mother could no longer bear children did not mean they needed to acquire more. He ought to be enough son for the both of them for the rest of their lives. But his mother had wanted a girl so now he had a sister named Yoko who was very good with blades. His mother got a pretty girl to show off and his father got another child to uphold the family’s duties.

He had accepted Yoko, put up with her, and had even grown to like her. They were the same age after all and could get along well enough. But this boy… this thing standing before him was unacceptable. He eyed the dirty vagabond his father was proudly displaying to them. He saw Yoko frowning out of the corner of his eye, but his mother was smiling beside her. He supposed it was her duty to accept and agree with anything his father might suggest.

“This is Hiro. He will be an asset to the Hamada family in time.” His father declared, shaking the thin boy proudly. Tadashi had no clue how his father could assume this. This brat was filthy and thin, he’d probably die of overeating within the week. No doubt one of those poor orphans from the outer regions that had just gotten unlucky.

“Perhaps if you shower him first father, he reeks.” Yoko snickered. It was impressive how unphased the boy seemed, even as his mother chided Yoko for her unacceptable comment to their new brother. The orphan stared back at them, his gaze unchanging and stare steady. Taking them in as though he was trying to understand their family with a glance.

That look never changed even after he had been cleaned and assumed into the household. He spoke little and acted even less. His father seemed to have some hidden rapport with the boy that Tadashi didn’t understand, but his father was his father. And months later when he had been ordered to take Hiro with him on an outing into the outer regions he did as he was told.

He was the eldest and though he was nearly a man, he and Hiro went to the outer regions with some of his father’s most trusted men. He was sixteen, it was time he learned how to scout out the regions for unrest and where to focus their forces.

It was how he found himself with Hiro and Han inspecting a mountain pass. He was supposed to be learning the lay of the land. It had been the plan for the day. He should have known better. Their horses were off in the distance. He couldn’t even run for it without Han cutting him down. His father would be so cross with him for getting himself killed so stupidly. He wasn’t skill enough for this fight even as he unsheathed his podao.

Hiro was silent standing beside him. He had to admit it was impressive that his little ‘brother’ wasn’t crying. A situation like this perhaps would have upset him at that age. But he had hardly been out of the palace then.

“I’m sorry Tadashi. But I’ve seen a greater purpose than that of your father and the Emperor. And that path requires me to stop yours.” Han admitted apologetically as he hefted his polearm. Tadashi frowned at the grown man looking down at him, apologizing to him for having to take his life!

“Don’t shame me with your false words. If you mean to kill me do it. You’ll see in time that your path is wrong and that you will take regret to your grave.” He hissed, fighting not to shake with fear. He was a Lord of the Hamada Clan, he would die with honor.

Hiro walk between them, kicking around stray little rocks as he dragged his feet. “What is this purpose?” He asked with his small childish voice. Han knew just as well as Tadashi that Hiro was thought no threat. He would only be killed because he had been granted the Hamada name. He was useless and unable to fight. Clearly still warring with himself, he grew less defensive as he faced Hiro. This was also an insult to Tadashi that Han felt so at ease.

“There is no harm in it. I’ll be ending your lives anyway. The Lord Callaghan has a grand vision and I intend to help him see that dream a reality.” Tadashi watched Hiro nod approvingly at the comment, his small frame barely even reaching Han’s waist. Tadashi watched in horror as his height was used to his advantage. With a startling fast movement he saw Hiro shove an arm between Han’s legs, the familiar pink ribbon of one of Yoko’s blades hanging down.

Han screamed, falling back, but that did not stop his brother. Hiro scrambled onto the man, pulling Yoko’s stolen blade from the man’s loins and stabbing it violently into his neck.

Tadashi said nothing, dropping his podao in stunned silence as his little brother sat on Han’s chest stabbing Yoko’s weapon again and again into Han’s neck as though he intended to sever his head and take it back as a trophy.

He had seen some battle certainly. But he had never seen such a ruthless killing. Han’s had invited it by threatening him. He had thought they would die. They had been outmatched by skill and experience. Blood was already pooling around Han’s legs where he had been stabbed, and though Tadashi couldn’t see the damage he knew it was great. He had been kicked there once, he could only imagine the pain of getting stabbed there.

There was no luck in the way Hiro had attacked. He had gotten Han’s relaxed, struck a painful blow to insure he would quickly have the killing blow. How he had managed to steal one of Yoko’s blades without anyone noticing or commenting on the matter came to mind, but he dismissed it as unimportant in light of the situation.

Silently, apparently satisfied with his work, Hiro stood up, turning to him. He looked at his little brother, looking so very innocent in his powder blue haori. His mother had insisted that he look presentable despite the basic work. She would be disappointed in him for getting blood on his clothing. He did not miss the irony that he had blood where he had injured Han. Even his small hands were stained with blood, a jarring discrepancy in his innocent appearance.

“Is that the first man you’ve killed?” Tadashi asked dumbly. He could not believe his little brother had outdone him and he wasn’t even truly a Hamada. He watched Hiro nod mechanically. His odd little brother, perhaps this is the skill his father had seen in him? What he had claimed Hiro would be an asset to the family for.

He knelt down holding out his hands. “Come here.” He was surprised at how easily Hiro came to him. Discarding Yoko’s stained blade to slip his small wet hands in his. “Did you take pleasure in that?” He asked carefully. He wanted to make sure his father had not accepted someone with dark spirits into their family.

Hiro shook his head, frowning. “I know you don’t like me but-” He answered, balling his hands up into fists in his palms. Nothing else came out of his mouth as though he didn’t know what to say. Tadashi watched that blank face twist in pain. Hiro’s dark eyes squeezing shut as tears beaded up and streaked down his cheek. “Aniki.” Hiro shriek and fell into his arms.

Shame filled him as he hugged Hiro close. He had been selfish, trying to keep his parents to himself when they were so willing to take these grateful orphans into their lives. Hiro, who only seemed to want a brother, had killed for him and he had been treating him no better than a slave. He let himself fall back onto the ground so he could properly cradle his little brother in his lap as he screamed out his horror.

He said nothing for hours. Merely holding Hiro close, looking over his mop of messy hair as Han’s corpse bled out. Nothing was said as his father’s more loyal men appeared looking for them. In silence they were fed, tended to, and the journey to return to the palace began.

No comments were raised as Tadashi shared his saddle with Hiro, keeping him close like a brother should.


End file.
